Their True Colors
by CheeryDanDan
Summary: Having the new virtual reality game Second Life doesn't even gets past the ears of our lovely heiress, Grisia Sun. With being known as a refined lady, she needs to blow some steam off and here she discovers the best stress reliever. With magic and weapons it's a great place! (Full summary inside) AU. fem!Sun. LSK and Half prince in one universe. More genderbend characters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
Having the new virtual reality game Second Life doesn't even gets past the ears of our lovely heiress, Grisia Sun. With being known as a refined lady, she needs to blow some steam off and here she discovers the best stress reliever. With magic and weapons it's a great place! And even better! No one knows her! Not until her friends decide to join in…And what about this Elf they came through?

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Certainly Sir, I will inform father of your proposition" I smiled brightly while saying it in my oh-so-famous sweet tone. _Go to hell you damn man! Don't think I didn't know about your companies stench?!_ He also smiled at me. _Ugh. Even your smile stinks! When can I get out?!_

"Well, I thank you for meeting up with me Ms. Sun. I hope the deal goes well" He tipped his hat at me as he got up. "I'll be going now don't wanna miss a meeting" He gave me a last grin before turning his back and headed for the door. _Meeting? Since when have you taken your job seriously? Your probably off playing hooky somewhere._

I took one last bite out of my pastry and finished my tea before standing up and preparing to leave. _If it wasn't for __**that**__ I would've never agreed to meet with that thing again!_ I left the bill on the table together with a generous tip then headed out the door.

As I head out I felt stares all over my body, _humph!_ After all who could resist a good looking young lady when she walks by? Since I've been trained from childhood, I simply shrugged their stares away and proceeded outside.

Stepping on the sidewalk, I began to walk my way to a certain shop in mind. I noticed as I passed by a whole lot more stares were directed at me. Smiling, as I passed by a glass window I looked at myself, a voluptuous tall blue-eyed woman with white skin, slender shoulders and long blonde hair wearing a light frilly yellow dress and a purse. A beauty indeed… I can't help but praise myself after all I worked really hard to get this kind of figure so don't say I'm being a narcissist.

I continued to walk until I reached a cute little pastry shop. It might be small but the line says otherwise. I slipped through an alley at the corner just to see a door which I opened finally smelling the sweet scent of sweets. Before going on I grabbed my phone out of my purse and checked for messages, when nothing important came up, I went in and positioned myself on a pastel colored couch with a coffee table in front of it.

While waiting, I picked up my phone again and dialed a number…

_"Miss!"_

I smiled "Adair, would you tell father that _our most grateful shareholder's generosity is really too much that he gives it to women who have it hard on themselves and he is asking our assistance if we would ever be so grateful that we would be willing to raise his wonderful contribution to our corporation_"

_"Got it miss! I'll be sure to tell your father that he's using the company's money on women again and he wants to have his share up"_ Oh Adair, you never disappoint me after all if someone hears me say those things I just don't know what father would do. I knew I was a great judge of character.

I nodded at his reply "Thank you, oh and please bring my package after it arrives to my room and-" I was cut off by the sound of a door opening "I'll tell you when I get back"

I heard an affirmation from him before I ended the call. I looked up to whoever entered the room and my grin grew wider. "Ecilan!" I shot up from my seat and hurriedly came up to him. He just nodded and handed me a bag with a sweet scent permeating from it.

This is my good friend who is not my friend Ecilan Ice .Confused? He is actually a part of father's rival's corporation so it's not that good to be seen interacting friendly with each other but he does make superb sweets! That's one of the reasons why he's one of my very best friends!

After handing me the sweets, he goes back to whatever he's doing. This is normal, he doesn't speak very much but it's easier that way. Well, he's gone so it's also time for me to leave, I've still got one last place to head to.

Taking a cab, I began to head to the local library. Not because of books, I've got enough of those at school. Speaking of school, there's only about two weeks left till the start of school. Geez, I haven't even got to enjoy summer that much.

The cab halted to a stop and I paid the cab driver. I stepped out and found myself staring at the large building which was the library. A sense of jamais vu* coming to me as I looked around the place. I sat at a bench I found near the library. It's not like I was going to go in there, I have a feeling that the librarian has her eyes on me.

After a few minutes of looking around, I looked at the bag I clutched in my hand and took out a small pouch with a beautiful picture of a sun embroidered on it. I opened the pouch and found myself munching on my favorite sweet blueberry cookies.

I was so absorbed in eating my cookies that I didn't notice the figure coming towards me at my back. I almost choked out what I was eating when I felt a slight tap on my back. But being the graceful lady that I was (and the fact that I was on public), I merely gave out a small cough on my hand. I turned to glare at the jerk who tapped me when I saw who it was.

With black hair and black eyes and a solemn expression on his face that could scare even a three year old to sleep, I was forced to hold back my glare. I gave an embarrassed smile and tried not to meet his eyes. Seeing that he gave a slight cough which signaled for me to put back my sweets, complying, I hesitantly put the sweets back in the bag. He smiled.

I stood up and dusted myself before speaking "Geez, Please don't sneak up on me like that! You almost blew my cover" I grumbled softly making sure no one was to hear.

He straightened his face albeit relaxing it and replied "Well I wasn't the one all caught up eating sweets and I did call you a few times" He opened the book in his hand and began reading.

"Well enough with this, let's go already people might notice" I said ending the conversation. He nodded and we both walked towards a gray hovercraft. I took the shotgun seat and put on my seatbelt and after a while he took the driver's seat and began to drive to our destination.

Oh by the way, he's my best friend who's not my friend (Well you get the idea), Lesus Judgement. And he's actually the son of my father's rival the one whom Ecilan's father works for…fun right? Well actually our companies aren't really that much of rivals, father tells me that it's to monopolize stuff and that they are actually best friends with Lesus' father, Chasel. I know it's complicated and father says it's been going on for generations…ugh.

I watched Lesus as he drived and can't help but think what he would look like in all black…_I wonder if it would suit him? Would it make him look imposing?_ I shrugged off the thought since we're already here and the whole ride was quiet as usual but it was the good kind of quiet not the awkward kind.

* * *

We stopped in front of a building and I got out first since he was still going to park the car and I've got more 'important' things to do. I went towards the building and the guard greeted me. I flashed a smile making him blush. I stepped inside and saw Adair scribbling some notes before his eyes went towards me and in an instant he was there by my side.

"Miss! The movers finished moving all your things but I carefully handled all your essentials. And your package is in your room." He smiled as he told me all these. "Thanks a lot Adair! I knew I could count on you" Dropping all formalities I thanked him and sent him a big smile. I needn't worry about my appearance in here that's why I can relax.

I felt content with all his work as I proceeded to the elevator to my apartment. Adair followed me in the elevator and gave me a brief report of what has happened throughout the day. I nodded at everything he says not quite understanding it.

"-And your father called-"

*Ding*

Finally the elevator was on my floor but as we both stepped out I couldn't help but give Adair a questioning look. "Father? What did he say?" I asked him. Apparently Father was the one who threw me in this building saying I needed to be more independent but thank the heavens he let Adair go with me!

"He just wanted to see how you were doing and some other things I think you should hear for yourself and he also wanted to remind you about the dinner with the Long's" If it wasn't because I was with Adair for years I wouldn't have noticed his slight change in tone and expression. I guess father was complaining again.

"Ah okay. Thanks Adair." I bid him as we stopped in front of my apartment. He nodded and turned back to the direction of the elevator.

"Oh and Adair!" I called out before he got in. "Don't mind what he says" He smiled and the elevator door closed off. I unlocked the door to my apartment and saw that it was really organized. Well I guess it's just normal.

I set my bag on the counter and entered the bathroom to take a quick bath. I silently thanked Adair for moving all my 'essentials'. It's really hard to maintain a skin so white you know! What am I an albino? So using these body masks does the trick.

After applying my mask I wore a robe and got ready for my personal sauna when the curse happened.

*Knock* *Knock*

_Curse this insufferable mask! Who is it that dares to do this?! _I grumbled to the door and peeped at the whole to look at who is outside.

"Ah…Should I have come later?" Lesus looked slightly surprised as he looked at me. I gave him a glare before mumbling "Yes, you should have…but since you're here might as well come in" I ushered him in and went to my sauna.

"You can talk to me out there, I also get bored you know" I heard him shift movement and sat somewhere near where my sauna was. I gave a sigh "What is so important that you came here?" Although in my head I thought of this as practically a curse, Lesus still has his reasons.

It took a moment but he replied "I got the package from the Long's" he stated it firmly. Oh so this is what it's all about. "So, what was it?" I questioned. "Nothing much, just a game helmet I wanted to check if you played it yet"

"No I still haven't as you can clearly see. By the way what'd you think of the new color? "I asked him referring to my mask. He's already seen me a lot of times in it that's why I'm not bothered with him anymore. "Green scares me more but the more I look at this week's pink the more disgusting it gets" he said nonchalantly

I growled and spitefully said "Maybe next week I should put green on one half and pink on the other so you can be both scared and disgusted at the same time" I heard him chuckle on the other end but it quickly died out.

After a moment of silence I tried to keep the conversation on and asked "You know about father right?" He made a sound to affirm me. "Seems like he's pissed off again, he complained to Adair this time as if Aldritzz wasn't enough" I complained….no, wait...I informed him.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do? It just seems like he's stressed out about the Long's" I was silent for a while but eventually replied "I don't know but he seems to be giving Adair a hard time and I doubt it's the Long's that is giving him a problem it's probably because of the old geezer again so can you please…please please tell uncle Chasel about it" I pleaded finally scraping off my body mask and washing my skin then drying it with a towel and draping a robe over it.

"I'm coming out" I warned him before opening the door and casually walked towards my bedroom. I caught him staring at me for a while then drifted over to the coffee table where the magazines were. _I wonder if this is what all those paperwork did to him._ I shuddered at the thought of doing lots of paperwork.

I changed unto my normal house clothes and went back to the living room to meet Lesus. I found him scouring the bag Ecilan gave me and giving off a displeased expression. Confused, I stood beside him to look at what he was displeased at. There were only the bags that Ecilan left me, I don't see anything wrong. I knitted my eyebrows and looked at Lesus.

He stared blankly at me as if hesitating to say something so I looked back at the bag and found the contents still the same. 9 pouches filled with sweets including mine…wait, 10 pouches?! _Oh Shit!_ I forgot to give the others!

I hurriedly grabbed the bag, took out Lesus' share, threw it at him and was about to run through the door when Lesus coughed again. I stopped my track and stared hard at him with a questioning look. He gestured towards my body. I looked down and saw myself dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts. I gasped at myself. _I was about to sleep what'd you expect?!_

I saw Judgement pull out a red robe from behind the counter and his face remained straight as he went towards me and draped the robe on me. Nodding I finally hastened out the door to give the others their bags or else Ecilan will cut my supply of sweets.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so Reviews are very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so before I move on to the story I just want some things to clarify ^.^**

**First of all, not only Grisia will be genderbent in this story, most likely some others will. *looks warily at Storm* (You can also review on who you want to be genderbent as long as i haven't introduced them yet ^.^V)**

**Most of the pairings haven't been decided yet but one thing is sure it's going to be Fem!GrisiaxLesus. I'm a sucker for them! I would also like some of your advice for the pairs!**

**This is my first LSK fanfic and i'm such an amateur in writing so i'm sorry if it's a little OOC or something's wrong with the grammar.**

**And last of all thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK it all rightfully belongs to Yu Wo.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Working my way through the elevator I repeatedly clicked the floor number impatiently thinking why this elevator is so slow! _Damn! Who made these things and why are they so slow?!_

Thank goodness I was the only one here or else rumors about me could be spreading right now and I do NOT want to find out how fast it reaches father's ears. There was that one time we went camping in the woods with Storm and the others and I unexpectedly 'fell' from a tree and not more than 5 minutes later I was swarmed with medics after that I got a good earful from father. And that's totally not going to happen again.

Sometime of repeated pressing of buttons later I finally arrived at the floor and quickly got out and treaded the hallways knocking on the first door I saw.

It took a while for it to open but then I saw a very tired Storm with an Adair working by the side at a desk with mountains of paperwork. If I hadn't known better this room would be flooded with papers by now.

"What do you want? And please…answer simply" Dressed in her stuffy clothes with her disheveled blue hair, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed irritably. I for one took some time glancing at Adair then back at Storm repeatedly switching my heads through both sides.

Adair finally looked at the door and was kind of shocked to see me here. Kind of being the keyword. He smiled at me a very sheepish smile then went back to doing the paperwork. I looked at Storm with a confused face opening my mouth to ask her even though I had a pretty good idea of what's going on before he cut me off.

"If you're asking why he's here, he's helping me do all YOUR paperwork" she took a moment to close his eyes. Recently the dark bags under them have seemed to grown.

I smiled but then asked "Storm isn't it bad for a man and a woman to be in the same room together, especially since it's nighttime?" She gave me an annoyed look but from the side I could see Adair's eyes widening slightly before going back to their original size leaving him with a tint of pink in his face.

"It's the same for you and Lesus so please if you have nothing important to say please leave. I still have a mountain of work to do and I still have to wake up early tomorrow" I immediately recalled the scene earlier and indeed it would be bad for both the man and woman to be there, maybe it's the sense of familiarity that has gotten me already used to it. Nevertheless I shrugged it off.

Finally doing what I came here for I handed Ceo* the pouch. He accepted it knowing the reason for my coming here. Before leaving I turned to Adair and said "Adair don't overwork yourself and get some rest now same goes for you to Ceo I wouldn't want you to use a whole stick of concealer each morning just to hide your bags" Before Ceo was about to refute me I quickly added "Don't worry I'll have someone arrange to take care some of those paperworks." And I left leaving a grateful Storm and a somehow blushing and smiling Adair.

I moved to the next door hoping it would take much less time than before still remembering that Lesus is in apartment. I knocked and almost immediately it opened which gave me quite a shock. A green haired figure smiling at me with his large gray-green eyes appeared before me. He looked like he was about to go out somewhere. He was dressed nicely so I'm guessing he's going to Anne.

"Sun! What brings you here? I was just about to go somewhere" He beamed at me. Wasting no time (and taking into consideration that he's going somewhere) I handed him the pouch with the leaf symbol on it, gave him a smile and proceeded to the next door.

Doing the same thing again, I knocked and this time I heard some cluttering before the door swung open. If it wasn't that I was standing beside the door I would be enjoying a nice door to my face right about now. Lo and behold an angry redhead who looked like he was woken up in his sleep, Chikus Blaze. He looked around to see whoever knocked on his door and looked like he wanted to yell at them but when he saw me his mood lightened.

"Sun! Why're you here?" His loud voice echoed through the halls. As per usual I smiled and handed him the pouch. He looked ecstatic to receive it and exclaimed "Ecilan's sweets! I've been waiting for them all day! Thanks Sun!" I gave an elegant smile and proceeded to the next door as I heard Blaze slam his door.

Darting to the next door I needn't do much. I just knocked on the door and left the pouch in a tiny tray near the doorknob of the door and moved on the next one. A few steps later I looked back to see the pouch gone. _Cloud is as quiet and aloof as always_. I thought and sighed.

Now this last door is the one I don't really want to go through so I didn't bother knocking and just left the pouch at the side of the doorstep. I was about to turn and leave when I heard certain noises (which cannot be mentioned) coming from behind the door. Feeling a little mischievous I dismissed my thought of going away and brashly knocked on the door. I picked up the pouch and waited for the door to open.

I prepared myself for my brightest smile and as the door opened I politely said "Brother Earth, nice to see you again" I used my sweetest voice as a clearly annoyed man peeped out the door dressed in, from what I could tell he was half naked and was wearing his pants quite clumsily as if he put it on in a hurry.

"S-sun…w-hat b-brings y-ou here?" Earth asked me, stuttering. You know I couldn't tell if his stuttering is for his image or if he was just trying to control his rage. I gleefully showed him the pouch and he growled in frustration.

"If you want Earth, I could set this on your countertop" I suggested obviously trying to get in. He quickly barred the entrance and said nervously "S-sun, I think this isn't the most pleasant time for you to come in. My apartment is a mess" He is clearly trying not to let me in but in the mood that I was I pushed him further. "That would be just okay. After all I hav-"I was cut off by a yearning moan.

"Earth~ what's taking you so long~" And with that Earth quickly grabbed the pouch I was holding and slammed the door shut. I couldn't suppress the smirk that was creeping up my lips. _Wahahaha! His expression was exceptionally priceless! I wonder if I could ever use it on him as a blackmail?_ I smiled devilish as I walked away heading back to the elevator.

I returned to my room just to see Lesus finishing up some magazines and was about to return them to the rack. He seemed unfazed seeing me enter the room. I headed to the couch and as my butt touched the sofa I immediately slumped down. I felt Lesus' gaze on me.

"What? It was tiring…" I slurred feeling tired "Hey Lesus! When you go back to your flat be sure to take the bag full of sweets with you and give it to the others would you?" I asked him clearly not in the mood for a longer conversation.

I heard him chuckle and he also asked "I wonder what would happen if Uncle Neo would see you now?" He asked mockingly. Finally standing up I replied "And that is the reason why I am glad that this whole room's private! By the way Lesus, I kind of heard from the Long's the other day about the game so I'm pretty sure you heard about it too so about your job in the game what would you pick?" I asked him slightly opening the bedroom door.

"Hmm…I guess they said something about this job class about holy knights or something they say it's a tough class considering you have to have real life skills to use holy magic…" And there he blabbered on and on so the only thing that got into my mind was holy and magic. I didn't bother to hear any more of it.

"Sun…I know you're not listening so I think I better go now. I still have a lot to do tomorrow." He resigned his speech as he took the bag and went outside back to his den…ahem…apartment. I nodded going into the bedroom.

And now I was alone in my room lying on the bed when I saw a glint in the corner of the room. _Oh…the package! Well I guess it's the perfect time to use it._ I moved to the corner of the room and brought the package on the bed. I sat down and opened it and saw that it looked a lot like a golden crown, plus, it was decorated nicely and elegantly. _Hmm…nice I guess._ I pushed aside the box plugged in the game and connected the helmet. I then put the helmet on my head and proceeded to lie down.

* * *

_Huh?! Why's it so freakin' dark?! Oh wait…I'm in the game right?_

After a while a light seemed to switch on and I found myself in an empty room. Well, I wouldn't say empty because there is that seat of some sort floating in the middle of the room and not to mention the hottie that sat in it. I would've thought actually that a girl NPC would greet me but isn't it my lucky day!

"Hello Miss, please stand still for a second while we scan your body" _Surprisingly, his voice didn't have that monotonous tone I thought it would have._ I stood still as a scanner floated near me and scanned my body.

As it finished the NPC spoke up again "Scan complete! You may now choose a race. We have different races ranging from human to beasts and…."_ Blah…blah…blah…how come there are a lot of races?_ The NPC explained as the different races floated above him but a bit more into his explaining he seemed to notice me not listening so it asked me "We can also base your race unto the job you would get, the more compatible the better" Now that part I understood.

I started thinking about what job I would choose. I think I would choose a job similar to Lesus, what did he say again? I particularly didn't listen much but I think I remembered the words holy and magic so a mage maybe?

"What's the perfect race for a mage?" I asked the NPC. He thought for a moment, knitting his eyebrows. _I thought NPC's couldn't do that? Maybe he's a GM?_ I continued to ponder about that when he finally spoke up.

"Usually mages are either Humans or elves but angels are also a good race. Depending on the type of magic you want to use there are a variety of races for example Human mages tend to center on Earth and fire while elf mages are more on water and air but you can change that and since second life is based off your decisions and stats" He elaborated. So it doesn't necessarily mean that compatibility is good if you don't have skill.

I nodded understandingly. "Okay. Now may I see myself as a human, demon, and elf?" He nodded and immediately all the other races disappeared and true enough what only appeared in front of me was me in the different races I asked for.

_Wahhhh!_

In a blink of an eye I was lying flat on the ground. I tried my best to get up but this useless piece of an NPC (I'm starting to have my doubts on what he is really) was lying on top of me quite looking in a daze. I pushed him off of me and I stood up to continue judging the races.

_Well no wonder he fell down, I guess he's a GM after all. If I was a guy I would definitely fall down on my knees too. I mean who wouldn't if you're in front of a gorgeous beauty like this._ I sighed and helped him up. As I stared at the avatars I can't help but think about how gorgeous I am (I can't help it father raised me this way). The human form looked exactly as I did right now, the elf was a little bit more slender yet her complexion is the same as the human's with longer features and pointed ears. Last of all the demon version of me was just stunning her skin was even paler than the elf's and human's, which is very pale right now. She also had pointed ears though it wasn't as pointed as the elf's and what more is that she had claws. Her eyes were also as blue as mine but a little bit smaller as if it had eyeliner on it.

I heard the GM scramble back to his seat and clear his throat. I stared at him suspiciously and he gave me a look that said he didn't know if he should ask. "What?" I asked him in a tone that wasn't rude or sweet.

"If you have already chosen please inform me" He didn't dare look at the avatars and kept his head straight hoping the event before wouldn't be repeated. I scowled. How am I supposed to choose between these three gorgeous beauties? Disregarding the elf, I really couldn't choose between my human self or the demon's. _I wonder…_

I turned my head towards the GM and asked him "Umm…Can I be two races? I mean can I be half of one race and half of another?" The GM gave me another quizzical look and he seemed to think for a while before answering "Nothing about being a half-breed opposes the rules so I guess it can be done"

I immediately beamed "Well then I've decided I want to be half human and half demon" I answered but then I remembered something "Oh and could you please bring more human qualities than the demon qualities? Also make it that I can be my demon self under certain situations other than I have nothing more to say" And so he first showed me what I would become.

After a few tweaks here and there I finally have my avatar. I was nodding to myself about how I got my avatar to look like what I had envisioned (I even got to _persuade_ the GM into increasing the beatifying percent) . The GM was still furiously trying to control himself from either having a nosebleed or a fit about my avatar.

"So now that you have your avatar, what would it's name be?" The GM finally controlled himself and was back to being the professional he once was. Now that I thought about it what should I name her? Hm...

As I carefully eye her features again, her long shiny bright blonde hair, sharp but big blue eyes, skin that could rival an albino's and other features that are most likely a transition between elegant, fragile and dangerous. I also noticed that her nails were a bit sharper and longer than a human's yet overall the impression she gives me is that of a benevolent woman.

I suddenly thought of the one thing that I could name her but I would probably regret this later.

"Sun, her name's gonna be Sun" I sighed in defeat as I used my last name on her. I mean there was no more fitting name than that.

"Wow, the name really fits her if I may say so myself" The GM agreed with me.

It was now time for me to pick a birthplace. Since I already spent too much time on creating my avatar I just asked to be put somewhere randomly but within my race (actually races).

"Okay, so you'll be in the central continent! Good Luck!" He gave a smile and then my avatar started to disappear.

* * *

_Umphf!_

I landed on my butt in some place I don't even know (Well, how could I?!). II stood up from this dusty ground and dusted myself. _Ah!_ I found myself wearing some kind of pants with a shirt that somehow enveloped my body pretty well.

I grabbed a small bag beside me which they supposedly hand out to newbies and checked out what I got. _A small knife, not much attack power there and besides it's not like I'm going to use this (Lesus totally forbid me from using a knife since __**that**__ happened), another pair clothes, and that's about it._

Now what do I do? I looked around and there were a few people on this part here. I straightened my golden blonde hair which almost reached my waist. I think I better kill some mobs first. I headed into the town to search for good places to hunt mobs.

As I walk through to town I still couldn't help but notice the stares everyone is giving me no matter how hard I try to ignore them. Of course most of the stares are coming from males, the keyword being-most because some of the female population turned their heads to glare at me for stealing the guy's attention.

_Not like I care! My father raised me this way! So if you all want to blame someone about my vanity blame him!_

I continued to walk through the town feigning ignorance occasionally hitting a guy or two with some rocks I found lying conveniently by the side. Finally when I got tired of walking around the town, I sat down at the town square catching my breath. Wow even though I thought my race (races) was/were the agile type I got pretty tired easily. Maybe it's because I haven't even leveled yet? How do I even fight mobs here without even a weapon to begin with? What are my stats anyway, I think it's supposed to be randomly given I think.

"System!" I yelled. It's not like I have no knowledge of how to play this game.

Name: Sun | Gender: Female

Level: 1 | Race: Human/Demon | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 60 | Mana: 20 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 4 | Physique: 9 | Agility: 5 | Intelligence: 10 | Willpower: 6 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: None

_Okay, now this is totally mocking me with that strength of 4! I mean it isn't that I'm not that strong right? Although I must say with looks like this my charisma and physique is just way too flattering._

(Neo: I feel like I have done something terrible…)

After a few moments of rest I decided to go looking again expertly hiding this time because I didn't want any more trouble. I turned up by the side of a stream and I took a moment to drink the water there. _Who said that?! Who said that I was only here to admire myself?!_

While admiri- I mean drinking I felt a slight cringe of pain in my forearm. I turned to look at it and found myself looking at an unsightly green blob. _Slime attack successful, Sun HP -3 !_ I looked up to see that the system announced I was actually losing HP! I turned back to this blob and began to shake it away but it was so persistent that I needed to hit it with a rock I found lying conveniently on the ground by my side.

_Slime HP -5_

_Hmmm...So that's how you do it! Stupid slime you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life! _It was then that I grabbed another rock and continued to hit the poor slime with it. _This is kind of fun!_

_Slime HP -5_

_Slime HP -5_

_Slime HP -5_

Man eating slime has died, Sun's experience has increased to 10/20, Sun has learned new ability – stone beat technique

I felt satisfied of myself having my first kill and all but that satisfaction was short lived as I fell a sharp pang of pain in my hand. _Slime attack successful, Sun HP -3_ Confused I looked back and found another one of those slimes attack me. Smirking to myself, I grabbed another rock and prepared myself to kill the poor sucker when I noticed an ominous feeling at my back.

I got the feeling that I wouldn't see anything nice but I forced myself to look back. _Well I shouldn't have done that!_ I immediately dropped the rock I was holding, shook off the slime and began running for my dear life as a pack of slime came running after me.

I cursed my low agility as I tried my best not to trip. My breath's getting heavy and I doubt I'll last for much longer. With my vision getting blurry I prepared myself for the pain. _The worst that can happen is you dying right? But then again you will be reborn._ I grimaced at the thought of pain but still I kept running even though all around is a huge blur for me.

I didn't even notice as I bumped into another player and fell down flat on my bum again. I tried to catch my breath and look back but before I knew it, the pack of slimes was gone and I was faced with a huge green field mush. I stood up to thank the player who saved me from getting all those pain._ Boy or girl doesn't matter; I wanna hug him/her right now!_

I faced my savior and I was met with the most handsome man or should I say elf I have ever seen.

* * *

**I still can't think of a technique -.-; **

**I think Ceo can be a girl's name too right?**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but i'm trying my best. I've had a case of writer's block and some connection problems. I'm really sorry I'll try to update sooner. Anyways, on with the story.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Chapter 3:

I heard the system announced something but I couldn't hear it, I was too focused on the elf. He was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off him and not only that; he has already defeated those many slimes in such a short time.

"Oh…hey!" As if just noticing me, he walked towards me whilst scratching the back of his neck. I was still too shocked to speak but being the trained elegant lady that I was, I forced myself.

"Ah…Thanks for saving me…" I don't know how that came out but he grinned sheepishly at me and held out his hand. The other hand was gripping a small knife, probably the one given to newbies.

"I'm Prince by the way" he introduced himself, his voice not as deep as I thought it would be but it was still full. I grabbed his hand and shook it to show that I'm very pleased to meet him. _Damn! That name suits him very well! I've got to tell Lesus about him though I doubt he'll listen to me!_

"I'm Sun and I'm sorry to trouble you about those slimes" I tilted my head down as if making a short bow and saw him looking at the surroundings carefully and nervously.

"Ah it's no problem at all! I was just here to earn a few coins and level up. "How about you?" He focused his attention back to me though he still looks around as if someone is waiting to pounce on him the moment he lets his guard down. That's when it clicked…

"May I ask why you are so wary?" I asked just to confirm my suspicions. He looked at me with a tint of pink in his cheeks before explaining. "Actually I was chased all over town by a bunch of girls so I'm pretty much just hiding from them" He laughed awkwardly and slumped to the ground.

_I was right…_ I mentally praised myself but being in the same situation he was I can't help but pity him too. I know how girls can be such wolves sometimes maybe even more than men can. I sighed. With snow white hair, smooth pale skin, red luscious eyes, and sharp features he would definitely be the top in faces-most-men-would-kill-for list.

(A/N: As if you're not a girl)

I also lay down on the ground and spoke to him "Must be rough huh? I only got stares while they chased you." I shot him a look of pity

"Well yeah, it's rough especially since this is my first time being chased like that" I was shocked. Really? I would've thought with a face like that everyday must be rough. I mean, I have it rough!

He must've noticed me shocked because he hastily said "I really don't look like this in real life!" Even though it still bothered me I kept the thought at the back of my mind. Finally a bit tired from lying around I stood up and voiced out a proposition.

"Umm…Prince" I called out and he looked at me confused. "Would you mind training with me for a bit till I get a job? I'm not that good on power stuff" I continued referring to my weak strength. _Ugh…I'm definitely going to report this to a GM!_

"Well sure but won't it be a bother? Considering-" I didn't let him finish "Don't think of it that way!" I retorted helping him get up. "If they see a guy like you with a girl like me, what are they most likely to thInk?" I explained and it seems he caught on to the idea.

"Okay! Let's do it! By the way, what class are you gonna take?" he asked with a wide grin on his face. _Now, now, this totally puts me off his blood lust image which I saw earlier!_

"I think I'm going to be a mage, that's what I think my friend is gonna be so…you get the idea" I replied shrugging my shoulders. That's what Lesus told me…I think. I may have good memory but only if I focus on things.

"Cool! I'm going to be a warrior!" He said gleefully

And that's where our training began…

* * *

_A few days later in the real world…_

I stretched out my hands and pulled out a very ungraceful yawn. I checked the time and apparently it's only so early in the morning. _Never mind, I better fix myself._ I got up from my bed, not bothering to fix the messy sheets and went straight to the sauna to apply my mask and then take a bath.

Mornings like these are so uneventful that's why I'm still wondering why I woke up early. _Maybe it's because of the game? Nah…I've never been that relaxed in a while since I played it._ My internal clock must be all wrong now.

After applying the mask and taking a bath, I was heading back to my room to get dressed when I inconspicuously passed by the calendar. Absentmindedly, I saw using the 'recording' technique my father taught me, the date today.

_Oh…so it's-Wait! Why's there a red circle on the date?! Oh shit! I forgot!_ I hurriedly scrambled to my bedroom and got dressed in what seemed only a minute. I checked the clock and it's almost 8:00! Polishing my shoes while combing my hair seemed normal to me as I did it and when I'm finally done I headed out the door for a quick breakfast.

On the elevator I seemed to have met Moon, who looks as eloquent as always. I greeted her with a smile and she just nods her head. _Someday, her pride's going to bring her down. Not like I have any say in it, like me though in a different circumstance, she was raised that way._

I decided to brighten up the atmosphere in this elevator since only us two are here. "Vival, how did your date last week go?" I asked knowing she would turn her attention to me with the question. Everybody knows that even though Vival is so prideful, her world runs around her boyfriend.

She beamed immediately and started to happily talk about it "Yes, It went wonderful! He actually took me to that lakeside restaurant! And the dress you pick for me was actually stunning! He even complimented me on it" I smiled at her. Of course, when it comes to style, I'm only second to none!

"Glad to know he liked it." But don't ever barge in like that again. I was in the middle of expoliati- ehem! – I was doing something important. " I told her, eyeing her a bit. Although a little girl-to-girl time is nice to have once in a while. But surely we need to be discreet about it, same reason as to why I can't be seen interacting with Ecilan that much.

We discussed a few more things and the elevator finally dinged signaling us that we are on the ground floor. And since we're practically headed the same way I walked by her side upon moving out. We went to the parking lot where her boyfriend was already waiting for her. She excused herself and quickly went into her lovers' arms. I smiled and also headed towards my hovercraft where Adair was waiting for me.

I saw Vival leave with her lover and I got in the vehicle's passenger seat with Adair in the driver's seat. Before leaving Adair asked me if I had breakfast yet, I scowled "If I had breakfast then I wouldn't be in that of a hurry" I then turned my head out the window, sulking. Without even turning back I know he was smiling. Tapping my shoulder lightly, I turned my head back to him and he handed me a lunchbox of some sort. I opened it and smiled brightly at the sight and smell of it.

"Thanks a lot Adair" I said gratefully, gobbling- Ah no! I don't do such gawky actions such as gobbling, I very elegantly ate the blueberry pancakes with honey syrup. He nodded and started driving to our destination. To where you ask? Well actually my schedule this day is totally packed so I'll be going to a lot of different places starting from my father's company and ending at a restaurant for a dinner. I keep wondering what made them clump it all in one day but _*sigh*_ I can't do a thing about it.

* * *

Upon arriving at my father's company I was greeted by the employees with smiles, nods and simple words of good morning. _This is why I hate coming here, I feel like every time I come here my mouth is stretched a million times wider. _Which is why I needn't linger much there and went directly to my father's office, Adair following just behind me.

Finally I'm at the top floor, where father's office resides, and currently really happy that he made this floor sort of 'private'. Without anymore dilly dallying, I went straight to his office, a slight knock before entering. I found him speaking with Aldrizzt and unexpectedly Uncle Chasel.

"Good morning Father" I said sweetly and turned to the other two "Uncle Chasel, Aldrizzt" I greeted them. _I wonder why they are here. This must be my bastard of a father's doing._

"Ah…Good you're finally here, we can finally start" He got up from his chair and stood up. Oddly, so did Uncle Chasel and Aldrizzt. They walked out the door leaving me confused. I snapped out of my stupor when Adair nudge me by the side and signaled me to follow them. We quickly hurried out of father's office and followed them to wherever the heck they were going.

_I thought he just wanted to talk to me alone?_ I wondered inwardly cursing him with the most colorful words I can find. He lead us to a set of double doors which I assume must be the conference room and if not then someone must have misplaced the plaque above the doors which the words 'Conference Room' was engraved in bold letters.

We went in and I was, at least to say, surprised to see everyone there. And when I mean everyone, I meant everyone in father's company's board members and Chasel's companies' board members, the important board members, that is.

The first to speak up was Dansbert Metal, one of Chasel's guys. He was seated with Laica standing by his side. "Finally graced us with your presence Sun?" he spat out. Metals are known for their sharp tongues even sharper than their dagger and knife collection. Father shook off the comment and headed towards his seat on the table although his smile did falter a bit. _Sigh. Father was never one who was able to hide his irritation._

I stood beside him, wondering about what the heck this meeting was all about. Standing at the head of the table, I saw my friends and not-so friends standing beside each of their parent, guardian or mentor. And even Lesus who usually has matters to attend to is standing on my opposite side of the table.

Confused, I hadn't even noticed that Aldrizzt had spoke up. "Thank you all for coming. I presume everyone knows what this is about" They nodded. I sweatdropped. _As if I've got a damn clue about what this is about._

Hearing an oddly irritating yet familiar voice brought me out of my thinking "Maybe not everyone. I'm sure a certain someone who doesn't even bother to attend meetings at all doesn't know about this. I'm surprised they even came" I looked around the room and caught Georgo Earth, smirking. _Damn you insufferable git! Just because I ruined your chances with your thirty-who-knows-what girl._

I glared at him by the corner of my eye but let out a smile. "I'm sure they all know what this meeting is about Georgo. But I'm pleased that you care about your comrades enough to remind them" I said sweetly and I can feel Georgo glaring daggers sharper than Laica's at me.

"Can we just get this over with? I've got a lot of appointments to attend to today" Hayseth Moon looked not much pleased. He stared at father urging him to start. But instead of Father, it was Aldrizzt who sighed.

"Okay, just a bit of a recap, this meeting will be about the partnership with the Long's. It's the first in a long time since this happened and regarding the new game they released, the boost in the market will be exceptional especially since both our companies will be marketing out products in a few weeks." Aldrizzt explained.

"The purpose of this meeting is to determine the shares each company will get among the products and also more importantly the management of the game isn't only limited to the Long's but some of the management will fall upon us so it is up to us to decide the management of the game" He continued. Everyone nodded.

Ceo looked paler than usual and interrupted before Aldrizzt could speak again. "Wait! Hold on a minute" She held her hands up signaling us to let her talk. "By management does that mean some of the paperwork on the games will be passed on to us?"

This time it was Chasel who spoke up "Not necessarily. According to the contract, at most the paperwork that we're going to do is about the products. And the management they were talking about…I'm pretty sure the rest of you young ones received their packages" We nodded. I thought for a bit and realization dawned on me.

"You don't mean we're supposed to manage the game from the inside?" I interrupted. Chasel nodded.

"The arrangement was that you're supposed to be managing some parts of the game inside while the external affairs namely, the paperwork, would be done by us adults" Storm seemed to lighten up upon hearing the explanation.

"Nice! So do we get something special for it? Weapons? Skills?" Chikus shot up beaming with excitement. Fahr slumped his head at the table at his son's actions.

"As it would be unfair to others no special privileges will be given to you. You will be like all the other players though your helmets were customized to your liking which is cannot be made to just anyone" Aldrizzt explained further as Chikus calmed down a bit. I contemplated all these and came up with a conclusion.

"But in order to manage the whole game, At least one of us must be at each continent so how would we divide ourselves since the game decides which continent we are on?" I mused remembering how I entered the game.

"I entered the game about a few days ago and the NPC put me in the north continent" Elmairy spoke up. Glancing a bit at Wen, his father. This time it was Lesus who was listening all throughout the discussion who spoke up.

"I heard word from the Longs and father that our helmets were altered a bit so to divide us properly among the continents unlike how normal players choose their own continents. If I'm correct some of you may have already started playing so I propose we tell each other which continent we are in"

Lesus called for Vidar who gave him a bunch of papers. The papers were passed to each of us. "The papers are a short overview of the game and the description of the continents so we would at least have an idea."

Indeed it was a short overview; I looked over the contents while Chasel was explaining a bit when out of the blue Father exclaimed in annoyance "What's with all this crap about management and etcetera can't we just directly get to the point that they're supposed to be playing the game and giving out information to us about the game which normally wouldn't be able to be notice?!"

"Neo, you-"Aldrizzt tried but was cut off.

"Don't…..Let me say something first" Father seemed to compose himself from his outburst "To cut all of this short, this would be a special task to you. And instead of just watching over the game, I'll let you also handle all the external affairs that come with it, changing Chasel's previous decision. But to lighten your load we will be the one to handle all the paperwork" Ceo withdrew her breath she didn't even know she was holding "The external affairs include meeting with the Longs so if anything seems wrong or out of the ordinary there no longer be the need to pass us the message and you will go directly to the Long's. Understand?" He gave us a stern glare and we (excluding all the adults) nodded.

"We will also be monitoring your job and it may determine if you are competent enough. Now out with you all and we'll discuss the shares on our own" We were dumbfounded by his quick change of mood that we stared at him.

"What are you still doing here? Scram!" He yelled and we scrambled out the door Adair again following behind me.

When the last of us got out, we stood staring at the door. _What the hell just happened?_ I looked at everyone and they seemed to be thinking the same thing. My eyes stopped at Lesus who was as calm as always. I frowned at him then someone spoke up.

"Wow…and he's supposed to be a 'Sun'. With brashness like that he could be a 'Blaze'" Laica blurted out. He was fixing himself.

"Ummm…Laica no need to keep your image we're already alone" Elmairy suggested to him.

"Image? I did no such thing" He replied confused.

We all blinked (with the exception of Ecilan, Vival and Lesus) simultaneously. "Anyways what was that about?" Georgo asked. No one answered.

"Miss, you'll be late for your next appointment" Adair suddenly appeared behind me and I looked at my watch. My eyes widened, rushing to the elevator I quickly pressed the down button. Adair still following close behind.

* * *

As soon as Grisia left, realization dawned on those left behind, except one. They all shared a knowing look to each other.

"Sometimes it impresses me to how discreet Uncle Neo can be" Elmairy spoke up

"Discreet? You call that discreet?" Georgo refuted

"Still I think it's just his pride that keeps him from admitting it" Vival chimed in

"Coming from you whose pride's even bigger than the moon" Chikus snorted

"Oh come on, we're not as lucky as you who doesn't even need an image to cover himself up with. Neo's pride is much taller than any of the Moon's"

"Still Uncle Neo cares a lot for Grisia" a soft voice was heard behind them. Demos Cloud appeared in the corner near the door.

A startled Metal jumped away a few meters "Were you here all this time?! You should show up more you're like a ghost popping out of nowhere!"

"Laica no need to use such harsh words" Aivis calmed him down

"b-but I wasn't…" Laica stammered

"Still though, those two are more alike than they think. I know 'cause I've been with them for years and had been dumped mountains of paperwork by the two of them" This time it was Ceo

"I'm sorry I don't get what you're talking about. Why did Sir Neo burst out like that" asked an oblivious Vidar

"Still here? I'm surprised you haven't gone yet Lesus." Laica asked

"I'm supposed to be meeting Father" he replied not taking his eyes away from a book which no one knows where he got from. They all replied with an "ah".

A grunt was heard and they all looked at Ecilan who indifferently leaning against a wall. With his stoic expression he gestured to Vidar.

"Vidar must be very confused by now, seeing Uncle Neo in that state" Elamairy came up worriedly next to Vidar.

"To put it simply, Neo has a track of Grisia's schedule. She probably has an appointment somewhere that she was about to be late to." Ceo clarified

"But doesn't Miss Grisia always speak ill of Sir Neo when alone?" the baby faced assistant asked

They thought back to the times when Grisia actually used Neo's name akin to a curse.

"It's most likely just their pride but when you see past it you'll see they're actually pretty close" Ceo continued

"As close as an overprotective father and a spoiled daughter can be" Laica helpfully added

"That daddy's girl" Georgo spat out

"But I guess you need to see past through them to see that" – Aivis

"A troublesome duo indeed" Lesus who was silently listening commented

Ecilan replied with a grunt.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Just a bit of a preview of who were at the meeting which I can't fit in

****It seems they even brought their 'heirs' (1) so more or less the ones here are, On my father's side; Lanbi and Ceo Storm, Fahr and Chikus Blaze, Wen and Elmairy Leaf, Demos Cloud and his father and Georgo Earth and his father. On Chasel's side is; of course Chasel and Lesus Judgement, Eller and Ecilan Ice, Dansbert and Laica Metal, Hayseth and Vival Moon, Aivis and her mother and Elijah with his guardian. Including, Adair, Aldrizzt and Vidar that's pretty much everyone. ****

**So that's Chapter 3! I've actually had to read all the stories again just to find out which 37th generation knight have been named. Thanks for reading my story and I'm sorry for the wrong grammars. this story is still not beta'd.**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally updating this story...chapter 4 has been written for quite while and just not finished so i'm sorry. School has kept me busy but since it's summer i'll be able to update this much more sooner. Well on with the story**

**Disclaimer: All rights on the characters belong to Yu Wo**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, unbeta'd**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4:

I collapsed on the couch of a private room just after a meeting with someone. Running around from places to places sure took a toll on my body. _Why had this happened again? Oh right. My schedule was packed._ I heaved a sigh. _At least there's only one last thing to do._

I looked around then at my watch. _It's still a bit early and no one's around; maybe I can take a short a nap_ I closed my eyes preparing for the emptiness of sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A light rap was heard on the room's door and a person clad and black entered the room. The person was Lesus Judgement. He looked around the room and his eyes drifted over to the couch where he saw a mop of blonde hair stick out. He walked towards the couch and chuckled as he saw Grisia asleep while sitting.

He went closer to her, pulling a few strands of golden hair astray from her face. He then gently laid her slender body carefully on the couch, careful that she wouldn't wake up. He smiled at her peaceful sleeping face. He caressed a hand through her hair and studied her features.

What seemed like an eternity was actually a few minutes, when Grisia shifted her body a bit which caused Lesus to retract his hand and eyes away from Grisia. He smiled to no one in particular at the blonde's actions and decided to wait; after all he knew the blonde had a rough day.

Grabbing a book, he read while waiting for the others to arrive or for Grisia to wake up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes only to close them again because of the light. Once both my eyes have adjusted to the light, I sat back up-wait-sat? _I could've sworn I took a nap sitting_. I looked around the room and was a bit startled when I saw Lesus at the armchair next to me reading a book.

"You're awake. If you're asking why you were laid down, I thought you looked uncomfortable" He said before I could even ask. I scowled and muttered under my breath "Tapeworm"

"How long have you been here?" I asked, straightening myself up and trying to get rid of the creases in my clothes. Once I was satisfied I sat back down.

"A few minutes. Good thing I was the first to come here. Where's Adair?" He replied not leaving his eyes on the book he's reading. _Yeah, Yeah. I'm grateful._

"He's supposed to fetch the Long's" He nodded in acknowledgement. And just as I finished saying that a knock on the door came and Lesus stood up and walked over.

"It must be them" he said opening the door.

I also stood up and faced the door to welcome the visitors after all if I didn't what kind of elegant lady would I be! And there's also the fact that my image will be ruined and get killed by father but nonetheless I greeted the visitors.

First Adair came in with Father and Chasel in tow. They took a glance at both of us acknowledging our presence though their faces remained passive. Following them was a man in their late 40's, probably the Long Company's president, wearing a gentle smile though his aura said otherwise. He was wearing an imposing aura of a leader, not one you would like to mess with.

Then came in the last person, she was a girl with long flowing red hair, slim figure, busty chest and a nice face to boot. By my standards she would be considered a 'beauty' just a little bit and she might even compete with me. What put me off was the annoyed expression she had.

She came to a halt when she saw me. I gave her a smile and she eyed me from top to bottom. This went on for a few seconds when she finally smiled and held out her hand.

"Long Shui Han" I was a bit surprised by her actions but shook her hand. "Grisia Sun" I told her. She smiled and we went off to the couch where the others are. We seem to have a mutual agreement about something even though I can't quite pinpoint it.

We sat with the others and discussed about the future partnership we will make. Food was brought in and surprisingly the discussion ended fast and it ended well. Shui Han and I apparently hit it off pretty well. She was actually not that hard to get along with and unlike me she can show her displeasure anytime she wanted to. *Sigh* I wish I could do that.

"Ah. I forgot to say this but Shui Han will also be joining the game" Shui Han's father said chuckling at something my father said. _Heh. I can't even remember the last time he made a joke. What's so funny about mushroom tartlets?_

"You haven't mentioned it before, have you just come to a decision?" Father said thoughtfully. _If I hadn't known him for years I probably would've thought he's a fine businessman_. I looked at Shui Han who was practically beaming.

"Hahaha…Well she can be _persuasive_" her father chuckled though for a split second I thought he sweat dropped. _Must be a trick of the light._ I mused.

"Which continent would she be in?" I piped in the conversation as to not look uninterested, which was half true at the least.

"She insisted to be in the central continent. Even though she was already a game master for the first person who logged in…Well, that girl did a peculiar request" Mr. Long mused rubbing his hand on his chin as if he had a beard.

"Kids are really strange these days" said father taking a sip of his drink. I scowled, _Strange you say…what can be stranger than the __**things **__you do in your free time._ Setting the cup down he looked back at Mr, Long

"'What was the girl's request?"

Shui Han's face started to give a flush of red. Her father coughed a chuckle before replying

"She wanted to be a boy" came the unexpected reply

My eyes widened and I looked at Adair who was sitting by the corner and saw him give a faint and quick reaction before returning to one of nonchalance. I even saw Lesus flinch! It's not that sex change wasn't common, but doing that in a virtual reality game is rare because it may incite malice among other players. Not to mention about perverts.

"The request was—granted?" stunned, I forced myself to ask. If I were given a request for a game I would have picked something to increase my skills, weapons or even gold. It sure was a peculiar request, it makes me wonder who that girl is or if she's one of those who want a sex change or have different preferences but I'm not one to judge.

"As long as it was in our ability we granted it. But it wasn't really dad who granted the request, it was more like the game decides for itself" Shui Han informed and left it at that probably not wanting to reveal more information.

A few more minutes of small chit chat and Chasel finally spoke up. I actually got startled for a bit because his voice was a deep bass in contrast with my father's tenor or Mr. Han's baritone.

"Since it's getting late why don't you kids head up home while we finish up" he said looking at the other two. We (including Shui Han and Adair and Lesus) nodded. I nodded recognizing the tone he used, it was like a mother telling her children to go upstairs because the visitors would like to discuss things not for them. _It's funny how the most intimidating out of these three is actually the most caring and thoughtful. Father wouldn't even give a damn about us staying here._

As soon as we were out we stayed outside for a while, wondering where we're supposed to go. We talked for a while and settled on going somewhere to pass the time and also to get to know Shui Han since it isn't that late as the adults make it to be. We then decided to go to a nearby club which Shui Han suggested was one of her favourites. She also opted to use their car to drive us there, personal driver in tow.

"So what's so special about this club?" I asked as we got in the (hover)car. We were all in a limousine hover car, courtesy of Shui Han, and seated beside me was Lesus and Adair while the seat directly in front of us occupies Shui Han.

"Well it isn't one of those exclusive and fancy clubs that maybe you're used to." She replied sipping a bit of wine.

"Well it's true that we've been to fancy clubs but we're not that new to others either" I said eyeing both Lesus and Adair who just nodded in confirmation. "We've been to a few common clubs too" I added

"Ah. I thought you'd be one of those spoiled rich kids who can do nothing but lay around all day if they've got nothing to do or something like…I don't know eat a lot of sweet things or shop while others do their jobs and the likes. And some of them only prefer really fancy things too, and almost doing nothing to earn them though." she joked and giggled a bit "But you're all right"

"hahahaha" I giggled awkwardly. _That's exactly what I do!_ I averted my eyes from her. I sensed both Lesus' and Adair's eyes on me and gave them a secretive glare. _Hey! It's not all that I do! Hmph!_ They just kept their passive faces on.

"So back to my previous question, what about this club that you really like?" I tried to change the subject but was also a bit curious. It's not like I'm judging her taste or anything but from what I've known she seems to be a cool girl though a bit older than us.

"Oh okay" she gave a smile "Well actually it has 3 floors all in all not much different from usual clubs but the first floor is a restaurant which serves quite a delicious meal. The second and third can actually be considered just one floor the second being just like regular clubs and the third covers only the sides so that you can also see what's going on in the dancefloor on the second floor." She paused for a breather.

"The third floor's mostly for VIP and such but it's common for clubs create stuff like that. But what actually keeps people coming and going are the drinks served by the- might I add- handsome, bartender and the band hired by the club" she then let out a very girly squeal.

"What's the name of the club again?" Adair, who had been very quiet from the start, suddenly asked.

"Ice Emperor club"

"Ice Emperor huh…" It seems rather familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before but where? I looked at Adair and asked if he's heard of it before but he shakes his head in response. So maybe it's something new?

"Is it new? It sounds familiar" Shui Han sipped her drink from her glass, which she got from the mini fridge. Champagne? Sherry? Wine? Rum? I couldn't tell as she gulped it down right away and exhaled a breath. She set her glass down and faced me.

"Actually, it started about a year ago so I don't think it is that new but…" She trailed off giving off a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You may have heard of the band that plays there, their relatively new compared to the club. Started about two months ago I think, after the last one disbanded. The Dark Nobles, mysterious aura, kind of a Visual Kei feels to them, and their looks-"

"Roland!" I suddenly shouted out. I can feel their gazes on me from suddenly cutting off Shui Han. Shui Han gave me an inquisitive look while Adair remained the same. _Is it just me or did Lesus suddenly grew darker for a moment? It must be the lights…. or his outfit today, I swear that fellow wears too much black suits enough to go to a funeral._

"Ehem. What I meant was" I tried to adjust myself "I heard that band from a friend of mine, Roland was his name. I think he told me about it last year, summer before he left to go back to their place. He said something about starting a band and naming it Dark Nobles but it was a quick conversation. I'm surprised I remembered it." I explained and again _I swear really that Lesus is becoming darker!_

We talked some more when the limousine skidded to a halt and began to descend onto the ground. We got out and were faced with a building. _Nothing out of the ordinary._ Apparently there were a lot of people going inside right now, it must be a popular club. _How come I've never noticed it?_ We went inside and I was fascinated with the décor.

This is the first floor and as Shui Han said, it is indeed a restaurant. It was decorated quite simply but unique with some of its medieval decors. The sweet aroma of the food wafts through the air and I find myself liking this place. After a moment of noting in my mind to go here again, I realized that we arrived upstairs in the club. The club was ordinary looking, above average at most, with lights, sounds etc. but the security looks really tight. We easily got in cutting through the line-_ thank heavens, we didn't need to wait through that horribly long line! -_ with Shui Han being a VIP member and all earning a few dirty looks from those forced to wait.

Inside we could clearly hear the blaring club music (_Looks like the band wasn't performing just yet)_ and a bunch of people were grinding their bodies on the dancefloor. We got a booth on the third floor with a clear view of the stage so we wouldn't have to squash our bodies downstairs to watch them play.

Adair volunteered to order the drinks and everyone spoke out their order. I, for one, ordered grape juice to Adair, giving him a silent signal. With Shui Han here, I must still sadly maintain my image. Everyone knows I can't handle my liquors, though in reality that would be the farthest thing from the truth.

As soon as Adair left, Shui Han began interrogating me about Roland.

"So Grisia, how did you get to know this Roland?" She began with an evil glint in her eye.

I tried not to be pressured by her stare "We were childhood friends, that's all"

"Really? But the way you spoke so fondly of him I would assume something more" She smirked in her drink.

I did not like where this conversation was going. I shifted uncomfortably before turning to Lesus, which I instantly regretted. Lesus was looking down and was seemingly ignoring our conversation but the aura around him appeared to be growing darker and more ominous than before. I gulped wondering what put him off in such a mood, turning back to Shui Han.

"Well, you could say we're best friends. He's helped me a lot when we were young. I've known him longer than I did Lesus" I replied feeling the growing ominous feeling I decided to shut my mouth. My answer apparently pacified Shui Han as she giggled by herself and that's when Adair came back with our drinks.

My eyes lit up with joy as he handed me a colored cup to cover up the contents of my drink. I gave a thank you and he smiled and sat down. Adair took a look at Lesus and sent me a questioning gaze. I shrugged. _As if I know. Though I am getting kind of worried. _

I took a sip of my drink and was surprised at the taste. It tasted really good. More so than the other wines I've tasted. Yes, you heard it right, Adair got me wine but I doubt Shui Han knows. After savoring the taste for a few more seconds, I was ready to face my fear. A little alcohol always helps in boosting confidence.

I tapped Lesus by the shoulder and gave him a worried look. He stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and giving a nod. The ominous aura around him receded and he was back to being the cool and composed Lesus that I know. _His mood's a lot better now. I wonder what triggered it in the first place_. Before I could ask a squeal of a microphone was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you've waited a long night for this" A man spoke at the center of the stage. The crowd exploded with cheers. "So we won't keep you anymore waiting and let's get on to the main show for tonight! May I present the Dark Nobles!"

Screams erupted and the faint hiss was heard signaling the activation of the smoke machine. When the smoke cleared up it revealed four individuals. They were dressed in what looked to be punk rock material, complete with black leather pants and tops with some studs as accessories.

Up front there was a rosy haired guy with a black-purple robe hanging from his back, he was holding a guitar and stood in front of the mic. Beside him on the bass is also a black haired guy but he had silver streaks in his hair and had a mask covering the lower part of his face and was wearing black armbands. _He seems familiar…That's Roland! _On the drums was a pretty blonde haired girl with black ribbons on her hair, she looked too delicate to be on the drums. And lastly on the keyboard was, might I say, a _really_ handsome guy! Brown hair, perfectly sculpted face and body, he's definitely a hunk.

Adair, seeing me staring at the man nudge me by my side and sent me a signal to look at Judgement. _Really…Is something wrong with Judgement today? He keeps having these moods and I'm the girl here. _Deciding to find out what's wrong with Judgement, I scooted closer to him. He noticed me and gave hum of acknowledgement.

"Anything wrong today?" I asked worriedly. He stared at the other direction (the stage maybe?) and spoke in his tone of denial.

"Nothing"

I pouted. Clearly something's bothering him and he won't talk about it. Pestering him won't make him budge that much so that's not an option, he'll probably just be annoyed of me anyway and I'll be ruining my image. So the only thing I can work with is to wait for him to tell me what's wrong.

"I'm just worried you know. Talk to me when you feel like it okay? There's always that bathroom in your house where-" I snapped my lip shut because of his glare. _I'm just trying to cheer you up here!_

Lesus then smiled and looked down at the band who was starting to play a song. "Nothing I can't handle really, just somethings… I'm surprised you noticed usually when you are ogling someone you're usually too focused on them" he teased

I hmphed. "It's not ogling; I'm just appreciating their looks. Like I also do to you sometimes." I didn't notice the slight pink tinge of his cheeks as I said that "And besides although that guy is hot, he's not my type" I glanced a bit at him.

Lesus looks more appeased right now so I left him to his musings. I listened to the songs the band was playing while sipping my wine and found that the band was really good. _Heck, I could sign them up for our company's sponsorship right now._

"Do they play for an agency?" I asked Shui Han in hopes that maybe I **could** sign them up. They would be a big hit for our talent agency. _I'm just thinking of all the profits they may bring and being the one to introduce them I get a portion of those muwahaha- wait that's not a ladylike laugh._

"Actually rumors are that they're already tied up somewhere, but I doubt it's a big agency. If it was a big agency they'd be famous by now." Shui Han replied disappointment lacing her voice. I agreed with her my face showing my disappointment. _There goes all the profit._

We listened to the band play various songs and enjoyed it. We may have refilled our drinks once or twice until the band finally retired. Seeing that I got up and suggested we meet the band and also to welcome Roland back. It wasn't that hard because Shui Han was a VIP and access to the backstage was one of the privileges.

_I wonder how Roland has been? He hasn't even contacted me when he got back here…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Woosh! There ya go, Roland goes in in the next chapter and hopefully it'll be smooth updating from here! What'd you think of Lesus' mood? And who do you think are the band members? **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**An update! Finally haven't delayed the updates that much tee hee...**

**This chapter is not beta'd...i don't have one so if anyone's interested I'd be happy to have one!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Yu Wo**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 5:

It _was _supposed to be easy to get to the band. But this crowd of people here are making it really hard to get to the backstage. And the guards aren't letting anyone through. I didn't what to get near that crowd in fear of being shoved around. The band has some rabid fans.

I glanced at Shui Han wondering what she was going to do with this crowd but found her trying to sneak out of the club. I sighed and questioned her in a sickly sweet voice that I usually use with _specific_ clients.

"Shui Han, May Sun ask as to where you're heading to? Oh…silly me. Sun actually thinks you're going to be sneaking off and leave us here hanging. Of course Sun knows that Shui Han is actually not that kind of person. In fact Sun thinks-"

"Alright! Just stop guilt-tripping me already. And stop speaking, my head hurts already" she cut me off and resigned to abandoning her original plan. She looked longingly at the exit and Adair gave her a pat in the back.

I eyed the crowd and guards and then turned to look at Lesus who was beside me standing tall as ever. _Maybe Lesus…._ I smiled mischievously as I turned back to Shui Han who was mulling about what she has to do.

"Shui Han" she flinched as I called her name "You still have those VIP cards right?" She nodded but then protested about what she was thinking that I was to do

"But I doubt those guards will let us through even with the cards. The club highly regards that band. Even higher than VIPs" She reasoned still looking warily at the guards.

"Don't worry, Lesus will try right, Lesus?" I looked up at him _(Damn him for being that tall)_ and used my oh-so-special puppy eyes to get him to cave in. "Please?" I added for good measure. His dark obsidian eyes bore into my bright azure ones. It took a good 1 minute and 27 seconds for him to cave in but who's counting.

"Fine" he resigned breaking away from my gaze. He took the card from Shui Han and started to tread towards the crowd with us following just behind. Facing the horde of people, he coughed and as with a domino effect people began making a path for us to go through. _Hehe…I was right to use Lesus' intimidation._

We walked on the path, Shui Han a bit dumbfounded, and stopped in front of the big bulky guards. The crowd stared at us, not daring to breathe a sound at Lesus' menacing figure (at least, to them) causing thick awkward silence. Lesus showed them the card but the guards still stood at the entrance.

"No can do, the boss said to let no one through…even VIPs" one of the guards informed in a deep gruff voice. Lesus stared for a moment before asking something, it was incoherent to us on what he was saying because the fans thought it would be a nice time to continue screeching as a member of the band with the manager passed by in the backstage.

I tried my best to ignore the noise without clamping my ears and watched as the guard called on someone through an earpiece with Lesus still standing looking unperturbed. A few minutes and a lot of screams later, the guard moved away and let our group pass through earning groans from the fans who were blocked entrance.

I smiled my best at Lesus and made a note to up his pushover score. I walked to his side after the other guard gave us instructions and went back to reigning in the horde of fans. He looked straight ahead not even bothering a glance at me.

_Hmph! You could have refused you know! Stupid Lesus. And here I was thinking of upping that pushover score of his, he's still in second place next to Demos. Although I do wonder what Lesus used to get us through. His looks say that if I ask one more favor, I'm done! Gulp! Nothing could go wrong with asking right?_

I shook away my thoughts and continued to walk with him to see the band. I glanced behind to see Lolidragon gaping like a fish before smiling her devilish smile. I inwardly sighed and looked over to Adair who was at the back of the group. _At least Adair looks normal._

"Lesus" I called out. No answer…

"How'd you get the guards to open up?" He finally met my eyes. He got something out from his pocket and showed it to me. "This" he replied casually. I looked at the object in his hands and then to him, but with disbelief present in my eyes.

_That's his family's emblem right? I never thought Lesus was on to use his family's name to get around things! I've used mine a few times…but that's not the point. Lesus was the last person I could've thought of to do that! That bastard Georgo would be the first._

"That worked?!" Surprisingly, it wasn't me who asked but instead it was Shui Han who I didn't notice was just right behind us. "No way! I tried that the last time I was here but they still wouldn't let me in!" Shui Han eyed the crest with unconcealed contempt as if it offended her in anyway.

"And I found out" Lesus continued "Pink is one of the owners of this place."

_Pink? Well that would've explained it. Our family's go way back. Pink is Big Sister Scarlet's cousin and supposed to be Roland's adoptive mother. Ah… No wonder they play here. That reminds me, I haven't visited Pink in a while…._

I was brought out of my musings when we arrived in front of a door. I could hear some voices on the other side. Lesus wasn't making any move to knock and Shui Han seemed to be urging me to do it. Adair just looked at me casually but I could tell he was also telling me to knock at the door.

With no choice, I was the one who knocked and turn the knob to open the door. I was met with the sight of the band members relaxing with drinks in their hand except Roland. _That fella never did like to drink. _When the door opened they all looked at me and it took all my years of experience in dealing with people to not shy away from their stares. I smiled my usual smile at them and was about to introduce myself when someone beat me to it.

"Grisia!" Roland shot up from his seat and looked really surprised to see me. He already took off his mask and I could see a smile form his lips.

"I'm really sorry to intrude on you like this but my friends and I" I opened the door wider to let the others inside "Wanted to meet your band. And I recently heard that a friend of mine is already back. I would just like to catch up with him, with two months of his arrival and all." I beamed at one specific person who manage to give me a guilty look. The rest of the band members looked at Roland questioningly.

Lesus and Adair nodded their heads in a greeting while Shui Han smiled waving her hands and greeted them excitedly "Hi! I'm Shui Han and I'm a big fan of all of you"

After a moment or two, it was the Rosy haired guy who spoke up "Well, nice to meet you. Come, take a seat" he gestured to the love seat and armchairs. We followed his words and sat on the seats available; Lesus and I on the love seats and the rest on the surrounding chairs.

"You must be really…important, for the boss to allow you to go through. Excuse me, you might now me already but I'm Charles Anastas or by my stage name the Shadow Priest" the same man spoke up and I noticed that his eyes were a stunning amethyst. Shui Han and I smiled sheepishly.

"You may call me Ice Phoenix" The pretty blonde girl spoke up. "I'd rather not disclose my real name" She gave an apologizing smile

"Roland, Death Monarch" Typical Roland, precise and straight to the point.

"I'm Awaitsun, the Silent Eagle. Nice to meet you" The hottie from before spoke up and gave a dashing smile which almost made me lose my composure. I'm better off than Shui Hanwho was positively swooned by him.

We nodded at their introductions. I straightened myself and began the introduction of our group. "I'm Grisia Sun, It's a pleasure to meet you"

Lesus was next "Lesus Judgement" he then gave a curt nod.

"Guess I introduced myself earlier but I'm Long Shui Han"

Lastly it was Adair "Adair. Miss Grisia's Assistant" he smiled.

With the introduction out of the way, I went towards Roland to borrow him for a minute. "It's really a pleasure to meet you but may I ask to borrow Roland for a minute? I just have something to talk to him about" With an air of confidence, I pulled Roland by his hand and Lesus followed, I don't know why, to the next room I could find which, conveniently, was empty.

Now that we're here, I dropped my mask and glared at Roland with a pout. He even had the audacity to look guilty! "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked my voice firm and stern He didn't even inform me when he got back and I'm supposed to be his best friend.

"I got caught up with a busy schedule and hadn't found the time to-" I cut him off of his excuse

"Shut it Roland! We both know that isn't why. You could've called, emailed, anything but you didn't" The pout on my lips grew "And I also know a certain someone who would be more furious at you"

His eyes widened and his face contorted into a guilty expression. Lesus put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Grisia, I'm sure that he had something going on. Let him speak. Your emotions are getting the best of you" he chastised me quietly.

I calmed down a bit and looked at Roland waiting for an answer. I'm just upset that he didn't even bother to inform. "I'm sorry Grisia. It's just that I wanted to have a title for myself before meeting you again. Society has become a bit rough on you and I might just add to it" he explained.

_So that's what it's all about? I couldn't give a fuck about society! But with Roland's personality it's understandable. _My features softened and I gave him a hug. He relaxed at my hug and I saw Lesus giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry Roland, I didn't know it was that hard on you" I apologized for my actions after releasing him from the hug. Roland has had it rough on him since he was young. He was born an illegitimate child of an elite socialite which happened to be my mother's second cousin. Being an illegitimate child, he was shunned from society. When his father died, his other relatives didn't want him though he was passed around because his father was without an heir making him the heir to all the fortunes. He was abused for some time in one of his relative's houses and after a near death experience, he was taken in by one of my Aunts, Pink to be exact. And since that time, he's been doing good.

I met him in one of the parties and was appalled by the malicious stares given to him by the adults. We became friends then. We told each other everything. So when he was passed again in this new house and hasn't contacted me for a while, I pestered father to find him and with the help of Pink we were able to rescue him. So that's why our relationship is pretty close.

"Don't be. I didn't want to worry you." He smiled and I felt appeased at this. Lesus was too, judging by the slight relaxation of his facial features. Well that was a good enough reason to me. And I'll _make sure_ to _arrange_ things a bit in the elite society.

I schemed in my head and let out a mischievous smile.

Roland and Lesus both sighed. "As much as I don't want her to worry, this is also one of the reasons why I didn't contact her yet" Roland rested his face in his hand, gently massaging his temples.

"You know how she gets. This would've happened whether you contacted her or not. Although you should've chosen the former."

"Yeah."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I finally snapped out of my musings and berated them. "And you Roland" I pointed a finger at him "You still have to inform a certain someone lest you want to suffer her kicks"

"Storm has been quite busy these days. You could lighten her up a bit" Lesus stated nonchalantly heading out the door. His statement earned a light hue of pink on Roland's cheek. I smiled knowingly and followed Lesus' steps and Roland followed not soon after.

* * *

While the three were in the next room, the others were left confused by their actions.

"Did Roland have a girlfriend?" Ice phoenix asked not only the other group but also her band members. She was astounded to say the least. Roland was the least likely to be persuaded by a girl but there he was following after that beauty, Grisia was it?

"You misunderstand. Miss Grisia and Roland are childhood friends" Adair informed helpfully hoping to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Oh. So is Grisia dating that other guy…Lesus?" This time it was Charles who had quite a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't think so, Grisia also said they're only friends." Shui Han spoke up then turned to Adair "Hey Adair, would you happen to know if they were doing things in there? For all we know they could end up in a threesome" She cackled

Adair visibly reddened, by embarrassment or anything, no one knows. "Miss would never do such a thing. She just had something to talk about with Roland. Sir Lesus keeps track of things" Even though he was as red as an apple, he still managed to answer calmly. Shui Han mentally applauded Adair.

"Oh. So she's the Grisia that Pink talks about" Ice phoenix suddenly exclaimed after forming the puzzle pieces in her mind. Her band members nodded knowingly remembering the, a bit eccentric, club owner/ Roland's guardian.

"That makes much more sense now" Awaitsun who has stayed silent, stated.

They then simultaneously turned their heads at the door when it creaked open revealing Lesus followed by Grisia then Roland.

* * *

_Why's everyone staring at us? Well I did pull out one of their band members…_

I smiled at them and went back to where I was seated before beside Lesus. I was surprised by the less amount of questioning looks but I suspect Adair had something to do with that already. As I settled down, I opted to strike a conversation with the band members.

"Adair may have already explained our situation to you guys so I would like to know how you met?" They stared at each other urging one to speak up. In the end it was Charles, the rosy haired guy who answered.

"It was mostly by coincidence really. We were in the same club back in our hometown. And we just hit it off I guess, finding out we play instruments and stuff. Ice phoenix though was met through one of our club members" He explained gazing at me. I did feel a bit uncomfortable under his stare but with years of experience I shrugged it off.

_At the very least, I don't have to wink at them like Ceo does. I wonder how she manages not to get jumped with all her winking. Not that, I want something to happen to her. I'm just…curious._

"May I ask what kind of club it was?" I just can't think of Roland joining a music club or something, though I wouldn't put it past him.

"It was a fencing club" Awaitsun deadpanned.

_Fencing club… You're telling me that these people who basically have perfected their instruments met through fencing club?! Damn, I knew Roland liked swordplay but to actually form his band from his club mates. What a coincidence it is! Roland does know how to pick people though._

Still a bit bothered by that fact, I continued the conversation we were having and eventually the others joined in too. They were actually easy to get along with! Even Lesus joined in once in a while. We eventually noticed how late it was and promised to come again in their next gig. After, making sure Roland was going to be okay and reminding him on what to do, we all went our separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I returned back to my bedroom, slamming down on my bed after doing my nightly rituals. This day was very…very tiring. Appointments here…appointments there and the thing about Roland. _I'm stumped!_ I sighed burying my face in my pillow. _Well at least, things could have been worse._

I need to vent out. That's why I grabbed my helmet and logged on to second life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I fluttered my eyes open and saw a wooden ceiling. I sat up and observed the room I was in. Fairly normal. I must be at an inn. I'm at second life. Straightening myself, I proceed to go out and train. Of course because of my character I earned a few stares…okay maybe not so few.

I'm still in the newbie village and I'm finding my way on how to become a mage. The requirements are to gather 10 golden fruits from the forest. I already have 7 myself and it would have been easier if the forest wasn't surrounded by slimes, wolves and what not.

With the help of my newfound elf friend, I manage to level myself up to level 4 and raise my strength up to 10! That's because we killed a lot of slime. However, through some tragic events we got separated while I was buying potions and he wandered off to elsewhere. _Sigh_. I sure hope the girls don't catch him. I didn't even manage to add him as a buddy yet.

So with the handsome elf gone, I was left with no more eyecandy…I mean training partner. I was alone to fend for myself and had to resort to my womanly charms to accomplish my goals. These are such times when I am proud to be a woman.

Passing the NPC by the reception, I went into town to prepare to continue gathering the golden fruits. I bought some potions and set off to the forest, keeping an eye out to people who look like they're either going to jump me or to kill me. A few days here and it seems half the population loves me, while the other half hates me. _It's not my fault I'm born with these looks! Not that I'm complaining of course._

I arrived at the forest in a nick of time and spotted a bunch of golden fruit hanging off a tree surrounded by slimes. _Look at my luck! Just three of those and I'll be a mage!_ I picked up stones (sadly it's the only technique I have) and positioned myself in a good distance to hit the slimes.

_Thank goodness, I certainly wouldn't want a repeat of last time. I don't want to get another guy to help me defeat a bunch of wolves. I do wonder where he went, I lost my aim at the slime just as he was killing the last wolf and hit him as the wolf disappeared. I apparently drained the last bit of his hp and he died. Tsk tsk. He was a bit good looking too._

I managed to kill all of the slimes and get back the golden fruits after 20 or so stones were used. I sighed in relief and pocketed my knife (given to newbies), which I used to cut off the golden fruits. I headed back to the village to find the little workshop to become a mage.

On my way there, I spotted a child being pushed around by the crowd. She was crying yet no one even stopped to help her. Feeling a pang of pity, I walked towards the child and picked her up. I went to the town square and sat the girl down at the fountain. She still wouldn't stop crying so I called her attention.

"Little girl…" she still wouldn't stop crying

I bent on my knees so we saw each other eye to eye. I took out a blueberry lollipop that I bought earlier hoping to eat something sweet and showed it to her. She noticed the lollipop and her crying was reduced to sobs.

I smiled "If you stop crying, I'll give you this lollipop" She nodded and I gave her the lollipop to eat. She happily accepted it and began licking the treat. I thought this was a great opportunity to ask her what's wrong.

"Why were you crying? A pretty little girl like you shouldn't cry" I asked

She looked at me, paused eating her treat momentarily and responded in a timid voice "I lost my mama"

"Do you know where you last saw her? What is she?"

I wasn't prepared for the girl's next answer.

"She lives in this village and makes all these sticks" she describes

_If the mother works in the village, then this child is an NPC? Come to think of it, who on earth would let their child, who's looks barely 5 play this game? So maybe that's why people were ignoring this child. We are in a tiny village after all probably people are more focused leaving here than observe things._

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your mama"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Here's a new chapter hope you like it! I put a bit of an explanation on Roland's part. What do you think about me posting side chapters about the twelve knight's childhood in this AU? Like how the animosity between Sun and Earth...basically my modern uptake on the side stories of the knights.**

**Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! They give me the drive needed for a new chappy! **


End file.
